Entre demonios y yo
by LuKa Megurine 3
Summary: Mi Madre me contaba de pequeña que nunca en sueños debo decir "Si" a los que se me presenta como un ente llamado "Demonios" , según ella estos me seducirian y yo podria convertirme en la carnada mas perseguida por los Oscuros….
1. Chapter 1

Entre Demonios y Yo…..

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sea de La Gran Rumiko, solo a ella le pertenece, yo solo presto a sus personajes para escribir una historia con intencion de entretener y no molestar a nadie, todo lo que veran acontinuacion es invención mia…asi que espero que les guste y me digan que opinan… solo no sean tan agresivos al opinar xD

Ok..Hola gente hermosa que me esta leyendo, que tal? Espero que esteen bien.. n.n

la idea la tenia hace como unos tres meses, ojala que les guste y por fis dejenme sus opiniones si les gusta y si le falta algo, si me quieren dar sus consejos estos seran excelentemente bienvenidos…..

Vamos al primer Capi…hice un pequeño prologo…

ADVERTENCIA: OOC Y ANGST, si no te gusta no lo leas, yo solo escribo para divertirme =)

Prologo:

Mi Madre me contaba de pequeña que nunca en sueños debo decir "Si" a los que se me presenta como un ente llamado "Demonios" , según ella estos me seducirian y yo podria convertirme en la carnada mas perseguida por los Oscuros….

No creia en esas tonterias…Hasta que una noche..todo lo que le podia decir real desaparecio de mi vida..

%%%%%%

Capitulo 1 : Sueña…

Esa mañana en Tokio llovia precipidamente, la gente corria desesperada por los pasillos tratando de no mojarse, pues algunos iban a su trabajo y otros debian asistir al colegio…

Una chica de tez blanca, Cabellos negros largos y algo ondulados se encontraba sentada en una parada de autobus, vestia un uniforme de colegio color verde y llevaba el Cabello atado en una coleta..miraba con el ceño fruncido a un niño de unos 12 años que imitaba a alguien..

" Y? no..no me gusta los Red hot…amo a Britney…osea que onda con todas ustedes? Nada que ver por ahí, hello mi marca es Chanel y si no te gusta vete a dormir.."- el niño tenia los mismos rasgos de la chica, pero lo diferenciaba unos preciosos ojos azules de ella, ya que esta chica tenia los ojos azabaches..

" Jaja…yo no soy así…no ganaras el concurso para la Cenicienta…no sabes imitarme.." – el niño se sento a su lado, con el rostro frustrado..

" Tal vez…pero tu eres asi con Sango y Amy…hablas de la onda..y de tu marca,- El niño puso los ojos en blanco - .. hermanita por cierto…tu no tienes marca personal…compras siempre tu ropa en esa vieja tienda de la esquina, y Sango siempre te acompaña ahí…no se que se creen..uff….. – El bus se estaciono enfrente de la chica y el niño, la chica se subio despues de que el niño lo hiciera. Ambos se miraron con recelo y se sentaron juntos.

Me pregunto, que onda con la lluvia esta? Parece que estamos en Forks o algo…- de su mochila saco un libro que tenia como titulo "Luna Nueva", miro a su hermanito con una sonrisa socarrona.

Dios..ya empezamos con la onda…- el niño saco unos auriculares mirando por la ventana con fastidio.

EN OTRA PARTE…..

Estaban reunidos en un lugar oscuro y cada mienbro tenia una marca en el brazo en forma de un simbolo egipcio, eran como unas 30 Demonios..

De un momento a otro seis demonios vinieron con un sarcofago y lo bajaron alrededor del piso, este tenia la forma de unos sellos extraños que ningun arqueologo podria descifrar lo que decia por el simple hecho de lo que se estaba aconteciendo no era en nuestro mundo, de alguna forma, la gente que estaba presente no era humana, tenian la forma pero algunas de estas personas por asi decirlo tenian alas, otros espadas de samurai e incluso algunos parecian animales..

Un hombre algo mayor salio de entre estos seres enigmaticos, tenia el pelo dorado, los ojos rojos y y la tez blanca como la cal.. Se sento enfrente del Sarcofago y hizo un gesto con la mano para que los que estaban alli se callaran..

Creo que todos sabeis porque os he reunido a este lugar, no es así?- la gente solo asintío en silencio. – Bien, hoy se cumplen 150 años desde que esos Youkais han desaparecido..Taisho no vino en busca de su querido hijo…por lo tal hoy estamos reunidos para poder usar al chico como portal al otro mundo…ese mundo que no conocemos, aquel en el que los Taisho viven en paz y armonia y que a nosotros se nos ha prohibido pisar por ser simplemente "Demonios" como esos monstruos nos llaman..pero hoy..despues de la espera de tanto tiempo, el más joven de la Familia ha sido localizado y traido a nuestro territorio..Gente les presento a Inuyasha Taisho…hijo Bastardo de Inu-no Taisho.. – unos seres extraños con los ojos rojos y colmillos en los dientes traian a un chico de cabellos plateados, tez no tan blanca y ojos dorados esposado y bastante sucio con ellos. – tanta espera mi gente y miren..hoy vamos a tener el placer de visitar a esos fenomenos llamados Humanos..

El joven fue arrastrado al suelo y allí escupio sangre, sus ojos dorados mostraban odio, su vestimenta constaba de unos pantalones negros bastante utilizados en la tierra de los humanos..y su remera era de un gris bastante moderno..este chico era hijo de Inu no Taisho, Ex Capitan de la tropa de los Youkais, estos eran super demonios con fuerza sobre natural que por ambicion habian matado a muchos humanos superdotados que no existian en la tierra, eso habia desatado la division de las tropas y con eso tambien empezaron a surgir rebeldes, estos buscaban entremezclarse con humanos y así ver si su raza podia mesclarze, buscaban, que la humanidad desapareciera, esto antes no era tan así, pero las cosas llevaron que llegaran a este punto. Ya que los humanos mezclaodos con demonios podian abrir portales inimajinables.

El chico al caer al suelo empezo a reir maliciosamente, los presentes lo miraban espectantes.

Así que… me quieren usar para pasar a ese infierno?, acaso son tan idiotas? No me ven? Soy una mezcla de youkai y humano, algo que no es fuerte! Acaso son tan idiotas que quieren eso para su gente? Jajajajaja que poco inteligentes resultaron ser – la sonrisa del joven era de victoria y maldad. El hombre de piel como la cal se acerco a el con una mirada seria y luego sonrio.

Tu abres portales a otros lugares desconocidos… la mezcla humanos con demonios creara una generacion nueva y seremos los primeros seres en idependizarnos de las escorias de los youkais… TRAIGAN EL SARCOFAGOOO! – Dos mostruos obedecieron inmediatamente trayendo lo pedido, y luego de bajarlo frente al joven, lo tomaron a el y lo pusieron enfrente de dicho objeto. – como veran, este bastardo es capaz de cruzar la linea prohibida Humanos- demonios.. es algo que en siglos que por mas que lo hayamos intentado no lo lograremos ni el mil años! Para que este joven no desobedesca nuestras ordenes mandaremos a una humana con el!, si una humana con una inteligencia unica en nuestro mundo… la señorita Kikyo! – entre cadenas y arrastrada traian a una chica hermosa, de piel nivea, ojos azabaches, y cabellos largos y finos como la seda, esta chica se encontraba llorando mientras era empujada para quedar en frente del joven youkai, que al verla le miro con una cara de espanto, la doncella de su pueblo habia sido secuestrada por estos animales, sentia una rabia inmensa. – esta chica sera poseida por mi hija danwei… la mejor guerrera femenina, ella cuidara de que este joven traiga a la reencarnacion de Kikyo para poder procrear con ella, ya saben, como esta mujer es inutil para eso, necesitamos la nueva esencia que esta en el futuro… luego! Iremos todos y mataremos a esas escorias humanas! Crearemos una nueva civilizacion en esa tierra! – sus seguidores gritaban euforicos de alegria, al fin tendrian su propio mundo, solo para ellos, en donde los youkais no interferirian.

Dejenme ir! No les ayudare en lo que quieren! Malditas bestias repugnantes! – la joven Kykio trataba de que la suelten y por eso fue golpeada cayendo contra el suelo.. – imbeciles! Los odio! Los odio a todos! – lloraba lagrimas de color rojo… no era extraño para los espectantes, era una humana sobrenatural…

Bien… comenzemos…! – el de piel color cal ignoro a la chica, observando como el sarcofago era abierto, de este una luz brillante emanaba, luego de ser totalmente abierta, un cuerpo se observa salir, una mujer de cabellos blancos y dorada observaba algo confusa todo el lugar, luego miro al joven bastardo.

Donde estoy? Quien osa despertar de mi sueño eterno? – decia la mujer, un demonio con forma de mujer se acerca al ente del sarcofago que no parecia ser algo llamado youkai o humano.

Soy la princesa Dawnei del mundo oscuro su señoria… la he traido hasta aquí para pedirle algo…- la mujer fruncio el ceño en señal de molestia.

Que quieres? –

Poseer a esa humana… - señalo a Kikyo, esta solo agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota, la mujer la miro un buen rato y luego con una voz muy seria, dijo:

Pagaras el precio que corresponda? – Kikyo miro a la diosa esa que la iba a cambiar el alma. Como pudo? No era que se conocian? Acaso la diosa Artemis del mundo puro no la reconocio? Mas lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas, acompañado de odio… mucho odio. La mujer demonio asintio. – tu alma me pertenecera lo sabes? Hare lo que me pides, pero primero algo… - miro a kikyo de nuevo. – tu juventud a sido muy triste y amarga joven Kikyo, no quieres venir a mi mundo? Estaras mejor ahí… tu no mereces lo que te hacen esas bestias… - la joven nego con la cabeza, no iria a ningun lado con esa mujer traicionera, la diosa asintio mientras suspiraba – esta bien, es tu decision… bueno… ahora a lo nuestro… - salio flotando del sarcofago y se puso en frente de la mujer demonio. – Como diosa de las guerras y la vida, en este momento, tu, joven criatura cambiaras de almas con la señorita a la que desees unirte, en nombre del universo, las estrellas y todos los dioses! Que así sea! – la mujer demonio cayo al suelo y de ella una luz blanca emano dirigiendose hacia aquella joven llamada Kikyo que al sentir aquella luz que la penetraba solto un grito desaforado, la diosa sonrio feliz por su trabajo, apartir de ahora las cosas tomarian otro rumbo… el youkai solo miraba la escena, sin decir ni una palabra, solo queria descansar de tanto alboroto… observo como la princesa Kikyo empezo a tener convulsiones y como luego de parar, abrio los ojos pero ya con otra mirada. La diosa solo observo la escena y luego hablo. – como te sientes Danwei? – la mujer demonio sonrio de lado mientras miraba su nuevo cuerpo.

Debil… asi me siento… padre… - el señor que desde el momento en que la diosa aparecio no habia hablado lo hizo. Mientras el cuerpo de la demonio era alzado y llevado a un calabozo, pues ahora pertenecia a la princesa Kikyo.

Bien… pueden llevar a la diosa a su templo., ahora a lo nuestro – saco una espada que emanaba rayos, señalo al youkai y este se levanto del suelo – abre el portal, te lo ordeno! – de la espada salio un rayo color negro que fue directo hacia el joven quien al recirbirlo empezo a soltar energia blanca, sus ojos se habian puesto blancos y alrededor suyo se empezo abrir un agujero… la diosa cayo en sueño al terminar su labor asi que no habia presenciado esa escena. El youkai gritaba de dolor, mientras ese agujero terminaba de abrirse por completo, se sentia mal, nunca habia podido aguantar abrir el portal al ser golpeado con la espada de dungeon, la espada hecha por el mismo diablo. Todos los espectantes miraban asombrados la escena, era sumamente hermoso y se podia saborear la victoria. – hija, encuentra a la reencarnacion de Kikyo, tu sabes como localizarla, no me falles…-

Si padre… Inuyasha.. ven a mi… - dijo y el chico se arrastro hacia la mujer, ella lo levanto y lo miro a los ojos, no podras escapar de mi,lo sabes? Mira esto…- un collar de perlas negras estaban en las manos finas de la mujer, esta coloco en el cuello del joven aquel collar y rio siniestramente – si intentas escapar, ese collar te hara añicos… te preguntas como lo obtuve? Cortesia de Naraku… mi prometido.. jajajajaja, ahora vamos! Lo arrastro hacia el portal ya abierto y lo empujo, luego ella salto, y al hacerlo un grito se escucho... todos quisiern acercarse a agujero, pero este inmediatamente fue cerrado, los demonios no sabian lo que pasaba…

Asi que lograron vuestro objetivo… - una voz siniestra se escucho en el lugar, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba…

Naraku… - habia dicho el comandante y rey de aquellos demonios.

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO…

La chica de cabellos ondulados miraba aburrida la ventana de su salón de clases, un pajarito estaba sentado en el arbol que se encontraba frente a a la ventana, la chica suspiro… dos meses mas… dos meses mas, se decia asi misma mientras con la mirada recorria su salon, viendo como sus compañeros hablaban escandalosamente aprovechando que el profesor no habia venido por la lluvia. Dos jovenes se acercaron a la pelinegra, estas le sonreian alegremente, mientras la pelinegra hacia un gesto de "me mori" con las manos. Las chicas tomaron asiento a su lado y una de ellas comenzo la conversacion.

Oye Kagome.., no crees que llueve demasiado ya? – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana aquel diluvio que no paraba hace semanas. – que dijo tu abuelo respecto a esto? Ya estamos en 2012, de seguro el dice que nos moriremos todos – dijo Samgo, una joven de cabellos finos y tez nivea, la mas bonita en el colegio.

De hecho… dijo que vivan felices, que nada malo va a pasar…, no creo en el fin del mundo, no creen que algo raro ya deberia haber pasado? –

Hmm, si, algo muy raro deberia haber pasado, de todos modos, espero ansiosa el 21 de diciembre jejejeje – dijo una de las chicas que respondia al nombre de Amy, tenia el pelo color medio pelirrojo y los ojos de color miel.

Yo tambien – dijo la de cabellos ondulados con una sonrisa – oigan, esta tarde vamos a tu casa Sango, necesitamos terminar este trabajo de ciencias, ya sabes, así el fin de semana, nadie te molesta mientras bailas sobre Miroku jajajajaja – Sango se sonrojo hasta más no poder con ese comentario., Amy rio escandalosamente.

Jajajaa! Si, así te guardas la escusa " me duele la cabeza", mientras estas gimiendoooo…! – Amy y Kagome se estaban riendo de lo lindo, mientras Sango rogaba que la tierra se la tragase, como se habian dado cuenta? Hmm… por algo eran sus amigas … en ese momento al mirar el cielo pudo ver como algo se formaba en este, parecia una nube, pero de color muy oscuro, la chica se levanto de su asiento y señalo alarmada la ventana, las dos jovenes dejaron de sonreir y miraron el lugar hacia donde su amiga señalaba – que demonios… es… eso? – todos los alumnos corrieron hacia la ventana y miraban el cielo asustados, Kagome sintio algo raro dentro suyo, un calor desaforado, miro a Sango y trato de llamarla, pero el calor la estaba matando, gimio despacito y luego lograr estirar de la mano a su amiga, cayo desmayada al suelo…

Higurashi!- los compañeros la llevaron inmediatamente a la enfermeria, mientras ella en sueños, se encontraba con Naraku, el demonio mas poderoso del mundo oscuro..

CONTINUARAAA…..

CHA- CHAN! Primer capi terminado! Que les parecioo? Espero que les haya gustado, es algo largo para ser el comienzo, pero creo que asi lo hare hasta que termine =)

Solo ustedes si me dicen que lo haga mas corto lo hare, este fic estara lleno de sorpresas, y habra lemon y lime X3

Ok, ok… dejen reviews porfaaa, me subiran la autoestima de escritora frustrada ( me refiero a la critica q recibi en mi primer fic, ,ME MATO) En serio, fue muy duro, yo solo soy novata y ya me lo dijeron de una mala forma u.u si no te gusta no lo leas x3

Bye bye! Nos leemoos! Recuerde! Mientras mas review mas rapido actualizare jajajajaja es bromaaaa =p


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La aparición de nuevos acontecimientos…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha y Jigoku shoujo no me pertenecen …

Notas de la autora…

Hola a todos/as aquellos/as que se toman la paciencia de leer mi fic.. hoy he venido con unas ganas inmensas de agradecer a quellos que lo leen n,n

Arigatou gozaimasu =)

Queria comentarles que apartir de este capitulo sera un crossover de Inuyasha y hell girl, osea Enma Ai, la flor del infierno, nos acompañara durante varios capitulos, hasta que ustedes quieran =3

Ok… buenooo, no sigo dando vueltas, quisiera mejorar en mi escritura, asi que… ojala les guste, con mucho amor y cariño… yop Xd

Capitulo 2 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrio los ojos, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el colegio no era el lugar en donde se encontraba, sino, era un lugar repleto de arboles, y pasto… mucho verde para su gusto, era oscuro el lugar, dandole un toque bastante funebre, como si se encontrara en una pelicula de terror, no era que estaba en el colegio? Que paso? No recordaba nada.., solo una multitud de alumnos mirar la ventana muy atentos a lo que pasase afuera… un momento! Ya se acordaba, se desmayo, como demonios habia llegado a ese lugar? Lo mas probable seria que estuviese soñando o algo por el estilo….

Se levanto del suelo y empezo a caminar por el lugar, que por cierto, le daba mala pinta, recorrio por varios minutos, hasta que encontro una casa grande o eso parecia según ella, la casona era como esas que muestran en las peliculas epicas, era bastante ancha y tenia escalones para llegar a la entrada, muy elegante para estar en el bosque, corrio para pedir ayuda, y al llegar a la entrada vio a un hombre sentado en las escaleras que daban a la puerta de esta, este volteo a verla, y le sonrio, como reconociendola, la chica lo miro dudosa que dejo de caminar para observarlo, el hombre bajo lentamente los escalones hasta quedar frente a la chica, ella le miro apenada.

Que rapido llegaste Kagome… - la voz del hombre era muy seductora, a la joven se le erizo la piel e intento hablar.

Etto… como me conoce? – no parecia un sueño, ella nunca soñaba a hombres tan guapos y misteriosos como este, que tenia el cabello largo, negro atado en una cola alta, la piel nivea y los ojos de un raro rojo que a cualquiera le daria miedo, pero que a ella, le encantaba. – edward cullen? – ok, esa no habia sido la mejor pregunta que habia pronuciado, pero no se le venia nada en la cabeza, el hombre le sonrio con coqueteria y se acerco al rostro de la chica, ambos se miraron a los ojos, a Kagome le daba vergüenza que se le acercaran así.

Sabes… me pareces deliciosa… - y sin más tomo el rostro de la joven y la beso, mordisqueando sus labios y moviendose bastante sensualmente dentro de ella, la chica se quedo estatica, hasta que reacciono, lo empujo y le dio una cachetada, sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas y de su labio inferior broto algo de sangre., el hombre solto una carcajada – nada mal…

Quien eres? Dime! – su voz sonaba asustada, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, sentia que estaba en peligro, toco su labio inferior y limpio la sangre, esto le habia puesto bastante nerviosa, quien era?

Hmmm… esta bien.., pensé que eras más divertida, ya sabes, algunas jovenes al ser besadas por mi, reaccionan diferente a como lo hiciste tu ahora… - ella se alejo, le tenia miedo, mucho… al voltearse para correr, se quedo de piedra, el estaba frente suyo… como? – quieres saber quien soy?... aun es temprano para que me presente… Kagome… - y todo se volvio negro para la joven.

Kagome? Kagome?... no hay caso… estaba muy estresada… - una voz femenina hablaba con tono bastante susto, - mi pequeña…-

No esta alimentadose bien? – otra voz femenina.

Mi hija come sano… -

Ya veo.. –

Abrio los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su madre, preocupado, luego detrás de ella, sus dos amigas y su hermanito con la misma mirada… ella sonrio para tranquilizarlos… habia sido un sueño…

Habian pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en la escuela, obviamente Kagome no se habia callado, habia preguntado que habia pasado, a lo que Sango habia respondido, que en el momento que ella callo desmayada nadie habia reparado a lo que paso en el cielo, pero que aquella nube oscura, no habia sino, desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de tokio, su mirada se fijaba de vez en cuando en el cielo, pues este se hallaba oscuro, parecia que en cualquier momento lloveria…

y si voy a visitar el cementerio antes de ir a casa? – se dijo asi misma la chica de hermosos cabellos ondulados. Y se encamino al lugar ese que tanto frecuentaba desde la muerte de su abuelita. Al llegar le parecio algo raro, algunas lapidas se encontraban como inclinadas, como demonios habia pasado eso? – debe ser mi imajinacion…

Luego de haber entrado al portal con aquel demonio, escucho un grito desaforado, miro y vio como del cuerpo de la princesa Kikyo salia una luz e ingresaba otra, esto le asusto, pues la mujer cayo desmayada, la tomo en brazos y sintio aquel frenar del tiempo, habian llegado. Quiso bajar, pero al hacerlo, cayo a un lugar vacio, siendo recibido por un lugar lleno de lapidas, calleron fuertemente siendo lastimados por el suelo, el portal se cerro, y en su lugar una pequeña luz se formo, y luego esta luz, se dirigio hacia el joven… el portal era el, y por lo tanto esa luz le pertenecia, era una parte de el…

Miro a su alrededor… un…, cementerio? Bueno, no podia ser mejor, nadie acudiria a este lugar…

Miró a la joven princesa que ahora no era Kikyo, si no, Dawnei, la hija de un loco ambicioso, la joven empezó a moverse, se sento y miro a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido…

- Como demonios pasó esto? - miró al chico y al reconocerlo suspiro tranquila, el joven rodo los ojos, Dawnei, desde cuando ponia esa cara? – Inuyasha?

- Si, Dawnei? Mira, no me escape, así que no me digas nada, no tengo interes de hablar con locas como tú…-

Inuyasha… no soy Dawnei… soy, Kikyo… - el chico la miró dudoso, pero al ver la mirada de la joven, sin maldad, solo dolor, suspiro… - si, no tengo idea como pasó esto… pero… estamos a salvo… -

Como demonios pasó esto? Digo, Artemis, las cambio, como es que estas aquí? – ambos estaban sorprendidos…

EN EL OTRO MUNDO…..

El cuerpo de la princesa Dawnei empezó a moverse, al levantarse, miró confundida, donde demonios estaba? El lugar era como una cueva, pero en la salida habia rejas, Miró a su alrededor, y el perro ese? Intento levantarse pero unas cadenas hicieron que cayera al suelo, que demonios'?

Inuyasha! – su grito hizo que dos demonios que estaban de guardia aparecieran y atravez de las rejas la observaran…

Callate humana asquerosa! – la joven demonio los miró asustada, miro sus manos, luego estiro sus cabellos y al darse cuenta que era ella, volvio a gritar, asustando a los guardias, pues de un solo estiron con fuerza rompio las cadenas que la ataban.

No soy esa zorra! Soy la princesa! Maldita Artemis! – hechaba fuego por todas partes, estaba furiosa, esa maldita diosa se lo pagaria caro, como se atrevio a burlarse de ella.?

Al llegar donde se encontraba la lapida de su abuela, solto un gemido de dolor, era dificil superar ese quebranto, la queria demasiado, aún recordaba su sonrisa, dulce y pura, se agacho para acariciar aquella lapida verdosa llena de musgos… pero al hacerlo escucho un ruido, de inmediato se levanto y volteo a mirar, y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, un fantasma? Una mujer muy parecida a ella la obserbaba algo confundida, y de sus ojos salian sangre, su vestimenta consistia en un kimono color blanco con flores azules, y su cabello era largo y sedoso, al contario de ella que lo tenia ondulado,Kagome la miró con el corazón en la mano, estaba muy asustada… era su abuela, que queria asustarla mostrandole esa imajen? No aparto la mirada de aquella mujer, esta, al igual que ella la miraba asustada.

Quien eres? – Kagome empezo a retroceder, hasta caer al suelo, la otra joven solo se seco la sangre y siguio caminando, ignorandola por completo. – oye! – error! Su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien? Como podia decir "oye!" cuando el propio fantasma le dio la oportunidad de correr? Era una idiota… la mujer volteo a mirarla… y su mirada se volvio seria.

Debes huir… vete lejos, no dejes que él te encuentre… será el fin de todo si lo hace…. – dio media vuelta y siguio su camino, la chica la miraba horrorizada… trago fuerte, se levanto y empezó a correr… la mujer "fantasma de kimono muy elegante" al ver que empezaba a caer pequeñas gotas de agua del cielo se metio debajo de un arból, y al hacerlo este se abrio dando a mostrar que dentro del arból habia como una cueva, la joven entró y se sento sobre una raíz, al hacerlo, el hijo de Inu no Taisho salio de entre las sombras, mirandola confundido.

Donde estuviste? –

Paseando… - el chico iba a reprochar, pero la joven hablo – encontre algo importante… - los ojos azabaches que se mantenian cerrados se abrieron mirandolo con seriedad –

De que demonios hablas Kikyo? – estaba muy enojado, ella le habia prometido no salir hasta que hicieran un plan…

Encontre a mi reencarnación Inuyasha….. – los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos…

CONTINUARA…..

Hola, se que tardo en actualizar, pero es que me cuesta mucho escribir, no soy muy buena en esto y me re esfuerzo, espero que les haya gustado, se que no di muchos detalles, pero prometo actualizar los mas rapidp posible n,n

Ja ne! Gracias por leerme!


End file.
